The present invention relates to displaying maps, and more particularly to displaying dynamically updated map projections.
It is well known that representing a spherical surface (globe) onto a flat surface (computer screen or paper) results in the distortion of one or more spatial properties. A map projection works by a set of rules which dictate where locations on a globe (earth) should be located on a flat surface. While many map projections have been created, they all distort one or more of the following four spatial properties: shape, area, distance, direction. Such spatial distortion is greater in some parts of the projection than in other parts.